beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Wakiya Murasaki
Wakiya Murasaki, known as in the Japanese version, is a character featured in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. His Beyblades are Wyvron Armed Massive and Wyvron W2 V.O. Appearance Wakiya is quite a lot taller than other characters his age. He has sharply slanted blue eyes and blonde spiky hair which he wears in a ponytail. His regular attire consists of a purple jacket with a red Wyvron emblem as a design, two gold spikes on each shoulder of the jacket, a white belt with a silver "W" emblem belt, purple pants, black knee-length boots and black-and-yellow fingerless gloves. Personality Wakiya is a highly self-confident and competitive character who possesses a sharp mind and excellent analytical skills. His extreme self-confidence has proven to be a double-edged sword: while it has greatly helped him to win more battles, it has also caused him to underestimate some of his opponents, such as when he said that Valt Aoi only got lucky in his matches and ignored him because he was not a worthy opponent, only to be beaten by him later in the series. He strongly believes in his Beyblade's strong wall of defense and taunts Shu Kurenai after winning his battle in the Best Eight. He is often seen riling up his opponents in an attempt to make them lose their focus on the match, and he uses this strategy to his advantage. Despite this, Wakiya has a kind side, especially shown towards his practice partner and friend Hoji Konda. He is shown to be athletic and is a fast runner. He is hardworking when it comes to Beyblade and undergoes rigorous training, even entering tournaments with extra weights on under his usual outfit. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades *Wyvron W2 Vertical Orbit: Wakiya's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst. *Wyvron Armed Massive: Wakiya's Beyblade in the manga. Special Moves *Shield Launch: *Shield Crash: Battles Relationships *Valt Aoi - *Shu Kurenai - Wakiya considers Shu to be his biggest rival. He is constantly training to become better than Shu. *Daigo Kurogami - Daigo and Wakiya have at least some sort of mutual respect for each other. Before Daigo becomes friends with Valt and the other members of the Beyclub, he is often shown interacting with Wakiya. Wakiya is well aware of Daigo's ominous tactics, suggesting that they have known each other for a while. *Hoji Konda - Hoji's father works at the company that Wakiya's father owns, which is how the two met. It is implied that Hoji and Wakiya have known each other for a long time, as Wakiya has stated in anime episode 7 that "Hoji's trained with me since Day 1". Hoji is one of the few characters that Wakiya openly shows kindness to. Gallery 5688-442695481.png go!.png ep000303030.png wakiya1.png 12813891 1715070475442637 5411889953840126819 n.jpg a1ml4Xm_20160516195000af3.jpg 111256.jpg 20160516_1771414.jpg 20160516_1771424.jpg 20160530_1783918.jpg|Wakiya in Son Goku pose 20160524_1777986.jpg 20160530_1783927.jpg tumblr_o628vgsS5o1ro33voo7_1280.png 20160516_1771427.jpg tumblr_o628vgsS5o1ro33voo2_1280.png tumblr_o628vgsS5o1ro33voo1_1280.png tumblr_o628vgsS5o1ro33voo5_1280.png CiFttwAVEAAWnNw.jpg Wakiya.png|Wakiya Murasaki Chara.png Beyblush3.png|Wakiya blushing tumblr_ol0q40yM9R1ro33voo4_1280.png|Wakiya thanks Shu|link=Wakiya Murasaki tumblr_inline_o56732U2lZ1qfiddx_540.png|Wakiya's introduction Wakiya crying.gif|Wakiya's tears of joy|link=Wakiya Murasaki C4i21XVWEAE1er8.jpg|link=Wakiya Murasaki C0vOWshXgAADiH7.jpg|link=Wakiya Murasaki Cupl2BxWEAE5uGq.jpg|link=Wakiya Murasaki C5R1TPAUkAA8sR0.jpg|Wakiya embarrassed|link=Wakiya Murasaki C229zjVUcAAjDSG.jpg|Wakiya grinning|link=Wakiya Murasaki CzkSmX4UQAAguGL.jpg|link=Wakiya Murasaki Cjd0ygZUgAMQ2Dg.jpg|link=Wakiya Murasaki C3-0V_3UYAAknOt.jpg|Wakiya charges|link=Wakiya Murasaki C2CKYbTUAAAcIXO.jpg|link=Wakyia Murasaki 20170213212853574.jpg|Wakiya and Wyvron|link=Wakiya Murasaki 20170116212142a9f.jpg|Wakiya's stats C6XueZWUoAAsDH .jpg|link=Wakiya Murasaki 201606132011092ad.jpeg|link=Wakiya Murasaki 201606201947320b9.jpg|Wakiya getting ready to launch|link=Wakiya Murasaki 20160620193014a0c.jpg|Wakiya and Wyvron|link=Wakiya Murasaki Diagreement.gif|Rival disagreement CsJNbw4UEAAx6qI.jpg|Wakiya teaches Hoji|link=Wakiya Murasaki CsJNdCfUsAEncgF.jpg|Wakiya watches Hoji's first launch|link=Wakiya Murasaki Ct1Xe1jVYAAX5R6.jpg Ct1Xg8zVYAANjwD.jpg C9qrzo5VwAA9woL.jpg tumblr_ognkoeRaWR1ro33voo3_400.png tumblr_ognkoeRaWR1ro33voo4_1280.png Anime Manga Trivia * Wakiya, like other characters in the ''Burst cast, shares some similarities with his Beyblade, Wyvron Armed Massive: * Komurasaki means Little Purple. His first name shares first letter with his bey Wyvron * Wakiya has a fear of heights, as revealed in episode 28. * He shares the same "紫" kanji with Irina Shido from High School DXD and Atsushi Murasakibara from Kuroko's Basketball. Furthermore, Wakiya's seiyu, Yuu Kobayashi also voiced Ayase Ayatsuji from Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry . In fact Atsushi's seiyu, Kenichi Suzumura also voiced Yuuya Mirokuji from Re:CREATORS which both have same purple hair. Furthermore again,Irina,Ayase,and Yuuya are katana users.Oddly, Beyblade Burst God is aired together with Re:CREATORS. References